


Station Departure

by vachtar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vachtar/pseuds/vachtar
Summary: Mia says her goodbyes.
Relationships: Ethan Winters/Mia Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Station Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



“You sure you’ve gotta go?” Mia adores her husband; that doesn’t mean he doesn’t make this difficult, sometimes.

“Yeah, baby. I told you, it’s just a few weeks.” Plastered-on smile, reassuring reminder. “And then I’ll be back here, with you, right where I belong.”

“Counting the days already.” He’s easy to love. Generous, gregarious, every wonderful exploitable trait. The kind of man who would see a scared, lost little girl and immediately stop to help her out.

She hugs Ethan tighter. There are a lot of good people in the world, and some days her job is too damn easy.


End file.
